My baby
by Pretty Little Glee Club
Summary: Set in season 4 of Glee and 3 of PLL. Artie starts with his senior year. He doesn't expect really much problems, until he spots the new girl; Spencer Hastings. He's determined to get to know her better, but will she let him in after all that's happened with 'A?
1. Chapter 1

**MY BABY**

**Main-characters: **Spencer Hastings, Artie Abrams  
**Pairings:** Spartie, Spoby, Klaine, St. Berry, Quick, Tike, Brittana  
**Fandom: **X-over: Glee/Pretty Little Liars  
**Author: **Pretty Little Glee Club  
**Rated: **M  
**Category: **Romance/Drama  
**Summary: **Set in season 4 of Glee and 3 of PLL. Artie starts with his senior year. He doesn't expect really much problems, until he spots the new girl; Spencer Hastings. He's determined to get to know her better, but will she let him in after all that's happened with 'A'?  
**Important: **Don't claim Glee & Pretty Little Liars and the characters!

**So, hi. After I've deleted most of my stories, I'm gonna "start over" again! I'm a huge fan of both Glee and Pretty Little Liars, and I thought; why not write a cross-over? I immediately made couples in my head (Spencer/Artie, Aria/Jesse, Hanna/Puck and Emily/Santana) and I started to work out ideas for those couples. I decided I wanted to start with Spartie, because Artie is my favourite character and I want to give him character-development, because he hasn't had that enough in the show. Spencer is my favourite liar, because she's so smart and driven in what she's doing. And she's dating Toby and they make a lovely couple.**

**I want by no means show my hate for the love life she has in Rosewood, but I was just curious about this idea, so no hate about that please. ;) If you hate this couple, I understand, but just let me write my story.**

**It's important to know that in this story you will get spoilers of both season 3 of Glee and season 2 of Pretty Little Liars. I want by no means be a spoiler, but this story goes on where they left off, so it's important to know that, if you're still watching one of the two shows and you don't want to be spoiled, please turn your head away and click the red cross. ;)**

**I have no idea how this story will work out, I also have no idea how long it'll be...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"What do you mean, we're gonna move to Ohio? You can't pull me outta here!" Spencer places her hands in her side, her eyes full of fire when she's looking at her mother.

"I just want to get you safe after all that's happened with Mona, Allison and Jason. Ohio will be a new start. You'll find your rest there and you're gonna attend a new school and make new friends. Trust me, Spencer, we've thought about this carefully and now we're gonna go through with it, whether you like it or not! You're under age, so you have to do what we say," her mother says, a little nervous about her daughter's break out.

"I'm absolutely _fine_. I feel better than ever, I'm in a healthy relationship with Toby and I have friends here! I'm sure I'm not the main reason for moving, be honest with me, mom!" Spencer shakes her head and hears the door going open, and that's probably her father. Maybe she's able to talk this silly idea out of his head.

"Okay, okay. You're not the only reason. Your father has found a wonderful job in Dayton. Please, try to understand, Spencer. This will be good for you," her mother tries to soothe her.

Then her father comes in and drops his key on the kitchen table. "Yeah, Spence. It'll be good for you. You will be in a whole new neighborhood, you don't have to be afraid you'll be unhappy ever again. Trust me."

Spencer huffs and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. This is so unfair. Just when she's starting to be happy again, her parents pull her out of her comfort zone. "I'm in my room," and she makes her way up the stairs.

"Okay… Don't worry, we'll not be gone until the end of the summer. So you have plenty of time to say goodbye," her mother whispers, loud enough for Spencer to hear, who is standing up the stairs.

Spencer closes her door and blinded by tears she lets herself fall on the bed, grabbing her phone out of her pocket.

_Can we talk tonight? I have to tell you something. I love you._

With shaking hands she sends the message and then pushes her face in the pillow, sobbing uncontrobally and ignoring the reply of Toby she gets on her mobile phone.

xXx

She ignores the call of her mother that dinner is ready. She's not hungry, not after this announcement. Not after she has to leave everything behind. Toby, Aria, Hanna and Emily, who is heart broken after Maya's death. How can she be there for Emily when she's only in Rosewood for the rest of the summer? How can she try to comfort Hanna after all that's happened with Mona? Hanna's betrayed and she needs her friends.

After a while her mom stops calling her and with a loud sigh she pushes herself off the bed, taking place at her desk instead, turning on her computer. While it's starting, she reads the text message of Toby she received an hour or what ago.

_No problem. I'll be at your house at 8. Are you okay? I love you too, Spence, more than you'll ever know._

This little message makes her heart jump. Smiling she types in her password and waits patiently till her slow computer is finally on.

She clicks on the internet-button and types in 'Lima, Ohio', the place where they will be moving to at the end of the summer. She clicks on the first website google shows and she groans. The website looks… old and when she clicks on different things, she learns that Lima is a lame town. Just like Rosewood. You have to drive an hour if you want to shop properly and there is a small library, too small for Spencer's liking.

Sighing, she closes her laptop and drops her head back, closing her eyes. It makes her thinking really, because where will she be at the end of the summer? Will her room be just as big as this one? Will their living room have a door she can open to sneak in Toby just like in this house? Will their house be just as big as this one?

"Ofcourse," Spencer whispers to herself and snorts, because why will her parents not show off how much money they own? They always do that with every thing they buy. It always has to be the best of the best. Why buying cheese what's costing less than the cheese they want to buy, and costs three times more than the cheapest cheese?

Sometimes, no scratch that… Often Spencer's humiliated when she's walking with her parents through town. Not that she's walking through town with them that often, but the times they do that, Spencer's humiliated. Because always when they are in a store, they have to whine about that the colour is not right, or that that dot is too much to the left…

"Ugh," she brings out and nearly falls off her chair when Melissa laughs and appears in her door opening.

"Hard night, little sister?"

Melissa means it well, so Spencer decides to just let her in and talk to her. Maybe it will help? It's not like Melissa will come with them, since she's old enough to make her own decisions.

"Yeah, well… Come in, Melissa. Please don't tell me mom has send you. I don't wanna talk to her right now. Nor to dad, but that's not so weird after all that's happened. First he doesn't speak about Jason being his son and then he forces me into going to Ohio. Why the hell Ohio? Does he think I'll be safe out there from all the trouble?" Tears are running over Spencer's face and she doesn't even matter that it's her sister she's talking to and for a moment she forgets the fact she doesn't even trust her and she cries in Melissa's arms.

"Shh, Spencer, it's okay…"

Spencer feels rubs on her back and then she jerks back, staring at her sister in horror. She can't do this. She can't just pretend to trust her sister. Not after everything that's happened with Garrett. She doesn't trust him, so she doesn't trust his sister, who is suddenly full of the guy. And besides, what has she to do in that video?

"Spencer? What's wrong?" Melissa asks carefully, but Spencer shakes her head and points to the door, trying to control her sobs.

"Please, get out," she manages to whisper and Melissa doesn't need to be told twice. She makes her way to the door, but not before she glances worriedly at her little sister. There's so much going on in their lives, and they might not have the best relationship, but she still loves her.

Spencer has again buried her face in the pillow by the time Melissa has finally closed the door.

She's tired of crying. She's tired of the drama. It should've been all over when Mona was caught. But no, it has to continue, and now she won't be near her friends when the other persons in the 'A'-team strikes.

She has to call her friends, she has to make up some kind of plan so that she won't be crossed out of the group. She will need them, even if she's far, far away in Ohio. She will not tolerate if she loses contact with even one of them. She loves them.

With shaking hands, she reaches for the phone, deciding to make this a group call, so she can explain it to Hanna, Aria and Emily all at the same time. It will be easier that way.

Before she hit the call button however, she thinks about her new school. Which school will she attend? She has to ask her parents which school they has in mind for her, if they have already thought about that. She wants good education, because it's still Spencer you're talking to.

Spencer just needs good education, her friends, her boyfriend. Is that too much of an ask? Probably… Because otherwise her parents will not pull her with them to Ohio.

**Next chapter: The call with the liars, the conversation with Toby and an awkward breakfast the next day.**

**Note: This story is M-rated. A relationship is nothing without some… adult action, so I'm describing that. Hope you don't mind. Probably there will be a M-rated scene at the beginning of this story (somewhere around chapter 5, when Spencer will leave). Again: Hope you don't mind. And if you do mind… Just skip over the M-rated parts, it's not necessary to read them and I'll mark the scene easily by putting xXx's above and underneath it. :)**

**Note 2: The goodbye will be long, be prepared for that. So no Artie for the first… 5 chapters or something. Hope you don't mind, but I prepare to make this story a long one, so we don't need to rush things. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY BABY**

**Main-characters: **Spencer Hastings, Artie Abrams  
**Pairings:** Spartie, Spoby, Klaine, St. Berry, Quick, Tike, Brittana  
**Fandom: **X-over: Glee/Pretty Little Liars  
**Author: **Pretty Little Glee Club  
**Rated: **M  
**Category: **Romance/Drama  
**Summary: **Set in season 4 of Glee and 3 of PLL. Artie starts with his senior year. He doesn't expect really much problems, until he spots the new girl; Spencer Hastings. He's determined to get to know her better, but will she let him in after all that's happened with 'A'?  
**Important: **Don't claim Glee & Pretty Little Liars and the characters!

**I am sorry about posting this chapter so late. I was really busy and stuff. Weak excuse I know, but it´s true.**

**And sorry about the weird ¨...¨ and ´ things, but I don´t have Windows anymore, because that fucked up my computer. Now I have Ubuntu and I love it! :D**

**Who enjoyed the first episodes of season 3 (Pretty Little Liars) as much as I did? A new season full of drama and suspense… I am so excited!**

**I'd like to say something: I'm not following the storyline of season 3 of Pretty Little Liars in this story. Spencer's moving away and I'm pretending Mona was the only person being 'A' and Garrett killed Alison. No more complications, otherwise I can't really write this story. Ofcourse there are still memories of the whole 'A'-thing and lots and lots of comfort, so don't worry, you'll get your 'A'-stuff and enough lying. :)**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 2

¨Hey girls!¨

Spencer swallows and notices it's getting harder and harder not to cry. She has been crying so much the last few hours that she doesn't even care anymore. So now the tears are rolling freely.

"Hey Spence! It's so nice you've called," Aria beams and she sounds happy. Ofcourse she is. All the things 'A' had done to them; it's finally over. They can sleep with their windows open again and they can walk over street without getting looks from the neighbours.

"Yeah, Spence. What's the occasion?" Emily sounds down, but she tries to be happy, for Spencer and her other friends. She has talked enough about Maya and now it's time for her to listen to her other friends, the girls who will always be there for her.

"Occasion? Maybe Spencer doesn't need an occasion to call me? Or do you have a fashion-problem? Because I'm cooking with Caleb tomorrow, so before that I could go shopping with you." Hanna's voice sounds enthusiastic through the phone, and it brings a smile on Spencer's face. But that's Hanna. She can easily make people laugh. It's a gift.

"Girls, I have something to tell you," Spencer whispers, and the air gets thicker. She doesn't want to tell them. She doesn't want to leave them. "I'm moving."

She blurts it out before she can change her mind. She hears all the girls gasp. Ofcourse they're gasping. She´s moving, and she can't even convince her parents to stay here!

"Oh, Spence, that's horrible! Can't you just stay here, like Emily did when her mother went to Texas?" Aria's voice sounds high and upset and Spencer hears the other girls sniff.

"No, I can't. They've already made up their minds. They're gonna take me to Ohio! How horrible is that? I don't want to leave you guys after all that's happened with 'A'," Spencer whines and clutches the phone tighter to her ear, because she just doesn't want to leave these girls. She loves them too much. Ofcourse they all can be a pain in the ass, but most of the time they're just… lovely and she wants to hang out with them until she's old and grey.

¨No way! Who is there whom I can write my homework from, then?¨ Hanna shrieks and the four friends are all laughing, despite Spencer´s sad announcement.

¨I am gonna miss you too, Han,¨ Spencer snorts and wipes some tears off her cheeks, a smile around her lips.

¨What about Toby?¨ Aria asks, voice soft.

A painful silence falls and Spencer swallows, wetting her lips with her tongue, before she´ll die of hydration. ¨I... he doesn´t know yet,¨ Spencer admits and all her friends gasp.

¨What? But Spence, you have to tell him! You´re not gonna leave him behind, are you?¨ Emily shrieks and Spencer drops her head, shaking her head, but then realises her friends can´t see that.

¨Ofcourse not... You think I am like that? Thank you for thinking I am leaving my boyfriend behind without telling him. I am telling him, in fact... He is coming over tonight... And then I´ll tell him... I don´t know what he wants. Maybe he wants to break up, because we live too far apart, maybe he wants to try. I don´t know what I want, yet... I really don´t know.¨ Spencer drops her head in defeat and fights back a few tears. ¨I just... don´t want to lose him, that´s all... Whether I will go to Ohio with a boyfriend or with a really good friend, who happens to be my ex-boyfriend, I will keep in touch with him, like I´ll do with you, girls. Don´t worry, you´re not getting rid of me that easily.¨

Laughing sounds through the speaker of the phone and Spencer feels a little better, like she always does when the talks to the girls. Her heart warms up at the fact that she has such friends and that she will continue to have them, even though she will move to Ohio. It´s nice to know they will not abandon her, because she is moving.

¨I love you girls, seriously, thank you for being my friends. Even though we´ve been through a lot, I´m super happy to have you all,¨ and Spencer laughs when Hanna suddenly shrieks ´phone-hug´ and she knows her friends are all hugging the phone, so she does the same and then places it back to her ear. ¨I have to go, girls, I think Toby will be here soon. Wish me luck...¨

¨Good luck, Spence. And hey, listen to me... Toby will not hate you, I´m sure of that. You can´t help you´re gonna move, so you don´t have to be afraid,¨ Aria mumbles and she sounds like she´s sorry.

¨Thank you, Aria. I appreciate that. Now, bye girls. Let´s grab a drink tomorrow and talk some more, okay? Love you all.¨

¨Bye, Spence,¨ her three friends shout in the phone and Spencer hangs up, sighing defeatingly and throws her phone on the bed.

¨Spence?¨ Toby´s voice sounds from behind the door and a hesitant knock follows. ¨Spence, are you there?¨

¨Yeah, I am here...¨ Her voice sounds soft and she clears her throat. ¨Yes! Come in,¨ she tries again and now Toby opens the door and watches his girlfriend, laying on her bed.

¨Hey, what´s wrong, Spence? Is the reason you have to cry the thing we have to talk about?¨

Spencer feels two strong arms around her waist and then she breaks; sobbing in Toby´s shirt, grabbing his face and kissing him until they both have no breath left. But still she hasn´t talked. She hasn´t told him that she´s moving, yet.

¨Spence, there´s clearly something wrong. Please tell me. We´re supposed to tell each other everything. Especially since all that´s happened with ´A´ and Garrett. Please, talk?¨ Toby´s voice sounds desperate now, like he is afraid to lose Spencer if she doesn´t speak.

¨I... I am lea-leaving Rosewo-od,¨ Spencer sniffs and looks up in Toby´s eyes. They change from desperation, to sadness, to anger and back to sadness.

¨W-what? Your parents are forcing you to move away from this place? Are you serious? After all that´s happened! They can´t pull you outta here! You need your friends... me...¨ Toby sighs and pulls his girlfriend in his chest, hugging her tightly. ¨Can´t you just stay with one of your friends, like Emily did when her mother went to Texas? Please... Can´t you convince your parents that it´s the best?¨ Toby is close to crying himself now, while he has to stay strong in front of Spencer. He just has to.

¨I... I can´t convince them. I tried, I really tried, Toby, but they won´t listen to me. I have to go to Ohio. I... I need to go.¨ Spencer buries her face in her hands and shakes her head. ¨I don´t want to, trust me. It means you´re gonna break up with me and I will be alone there in Ohio, making no friends, because no one wants to hang out with me, because I am a nerd and because I am not from there, and... and...¨

Toby silences his girlfriend with a small peck on the mouth and smiles, stroking Spencer´s face. ¨No, Spencer, I will not break up with you. Trust me, I love you too much to let you go. We´ll skype every night and we´ll visit in your holiday breaks... We will make this work, Spence. I care about you, please...¨

¨Ofcourse I want to try, Toby... I would love to.¨ Spencer smiles through her tears and pulls her boyfriend into a hug, kissing his neck. ¨I love you so much.¨

¨Love you too, Spence,¨ and Toby plants a kiss on her forehead, smiling, when he sees her eyes getting heavier and in Toby´s arms, Spencer falls asleep, a restless sleep, because of all the things that had happened that day.

**Next chapter: Awkward breakfast and Spencer visits their new house for the first time, she meets someone in Lima who will help her once she´s moved there.**


End file.
